darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-03-29 - The Mysterious Mister Persee
Byss: Ka'Tem Village Named after the old mines that originally were constructed on this mountain, this small settlement houses mainly those workers that mine Mt. Tesla. Built of the scrap wood that constitutes the remaining forests on this planet, the inner part of the settlement is comprised mainly of boarding houses and large apartment complexes. Moving outward, newer buildings have been built of metal and various plastics in various degrees of durability, showing the entrepreneuring sprit of those that provide the services for the people living here. Leaving the village a trailing path winds up the mountain, proving passage to the road and mines above. For those sufficiently priveleged, a gondola leads up to the villa that overlooks the settlement. The wreckage of the destroyed passenger liner, the Nimbus, lies in ruin not far from the village proper, its durasteel carcass embracing homes, as well. One of these homes had previously held kidnapped doctors and wounded refugees, dragged from the shelter provided by the Ka'Tem mansion. This picks up just after the elite team of Republic agents burst in, lightsabers and blasters lit up, rescuing the poor hostages. Erisi Terallo rushes onto the scene , slowly coming into view as she heads down the mountain road towards the Ka'Tem Village proper. As she nears, it becomes clear that she is a human woman dressed in a CorSec uniform. She looks battered, bruised, and more than a bit paranoid - She's constantly looking over her shoulder. Once close to the main group of individuals, she slides in behind a rock, holds her hand in the air, and calls out. "Stormtroopers have destroyed the boat! There is no way over the river! We're all trapped!" Kalira scrubs one hand down her face then moves towards the window, sensing Chas's approach and says, "I've got a ship that is big enough to lift us all out of here," she offers before climbing through the window to meet Chas. Ammad Silvio grumbles, "Hard to..ran off." As soon as the words are out of the kids mouth he ducks. "What!" Oriel barks, folding up her sniper rifle as she hears Erisi's words. "What did you say?" The scar-faced woman looks furious. COMBAT: Oriel Fenestra puts away her Modified BlasTech GS-X11 Custom Sniper Rifle. Keldor wraps up the armor in a tan tatooine cloth and throws it over his shoulder, before making his way at a leisurely pace for the rest of the crew. "We've won the battle." He compliments, gazing off in Erisi's direction now. "But not the war..." Po begins to fit a suit of the stormtrooper armor into his large duffle bag. "Well, we should hole up somewhere with a bit more cover, and guard it against further attacks. Someone should really intercept those troopers before they get more help down here." He finds that not all of the armor fits, so he pulls out a couple of items and puts them on the floor including a paxin medkit and some mountain climbing gear. Chas winks at Kalira, while helping her out "Not to worry, we have plenty of aid. We just need to get out of here." He eyes her a bit, "You are ok?" he asks. "So, we need a landing beacon and someone to swim the river," says Cienna in a dark tone of voice. "Where did that beacon go?" "Someone with us has a landing beacon," Nimail says, brow knitting irritably when Erisi's words carry over. Cursing, he strides towards the CorSec-uniformed woman. "It's gone?" His square jaw tightens. Kalira nods unevenly, "No. I was trying to get inside. I think that Mal is here, or someone here knows where he is. I was hoping i could bluff it long enough to find out. now I'll have to do this the harder way," and tears still trace slowly down her face. "I'm so exhausted," she admits in a low voice to Chas. Lima perks an ear at the sound of a familiar voice, crawling out of cover, and breaking into a stumble-run to Erisi. "They took the others, the wounded," she babbles, waving dirty hands helplessly. Having a second thought about the amount of room in his bag, Po instead removes what looks like a grenade. After a bit of re-arranging, it looks like the stormtrooper helmet will fit along with the mountain climbing gear. "I was down by the river looking for a way to get the refugees that are in the house off out of here. They cannot hold out much longer without medical treatment." Erisi Terallo concedes, a deep sigh escaping her lips. "I saw about twenty five of them in specialized white suits.. Different than those there on the ground. They dismantled the boat, drug it off, then slaughtered a nerf that was nearby. I think one of them saw me.... They may be headed this way." Erisi turns around fully and keeps her gaze trained on the mountain road as if expecting something. With a nod "Who else," he asks softly "do we need to get out of here, we get to the castle then we have a way out of here." Chas tells Kalira, his voice softly "We can worry about the other matter later." Ashley Nighthead is standing outside the building now, breathing very hard. "What about the wounded?" she pants. "How many dragged--out here? Triage!" "Does anyone have a landing beacon?" asks Cienna. "I can--I can swim the river and bring us a ship. A 1300 should be big enough for everyone, yeah?" Ammad Silvio shakes his head, hunching down, trying to look small. "Did someone take the one I had in the box?" Alistair asks Cienna. Oriel raises her voice, lifting back her head. "Can I have your AT-TEN-SHUN?" she booms. "I need an immediate LIST of availables! Does anyone have a LANDING BEACON? Yes will do if you have one! If not, be quiet for a moment!" Mi'yuki looks to Kalira as she gets up off the ground and then is supported by Ashley. "Wow that was quite a rescue." Po stands up, duffle bag in hand, and walks over beside Alistair while the quiet call goes out. He whispers something to Allistair. Lima shakes her head, brown curls tossing about. "Swim across the river? Are you--" she starts, voice rough, then stops, putting her hands to her cheeks, suddenly timid. "It's toxic. Much too dangerous." Chas hears the cry of a landing beacon "I can get one," he says at last, "if one is really needed." "Oh, hell," Oriel growls. "-I- can swim across the damn river! We have a ship almost on the other bank. Do we have a landing beacon on the damn planet or don't we?" "We need one," says Cienna, looking Chas over with a shrug. "A lot." Mi'yuki looks towards the woman named Oriel. She sure is quite outspoken and well built. The Vanixian sighs. "If we have no landing beacon... there is another option. The mansion... it has an elevator. We were unable to open the doors, but it might lead down into the mines. We run the risk of running into more troopers, but it's better than staying out here, in the open, waiting for them. Mr. Po is right: at least we should move to the mansion, where we can put up a decent fight if they come." Po doesn't wait for the consensus of the rest of the group, and he walks off towards the Gondola. "Well, Alistair," he says. "Make sure you get me before you leave. I'm going up to the mansion. A young man walks into view from the direction of the fields, looking somewhat cross and concerned. He moves into the burn-scarred village, frowning deeply. "So you got rid of them!" he says. "Thank you. I and my family are grateful." Erisi Terallo glances over at Lima. "You are still here. I thought you had made it off Byss last night...." as the young man approaches, she turns to look at him. Chas nods "Ok, if a landing beacon is needed, wait here, I will get one." He says, before looking to Kalira "Wait here, will be right back. Oriel seems to have had enough of waiting. As Kalira speaks, the big woman walks toward Chas. "Come on," she says briskly. "Let's swim the river. You get the beacon, I'll bring a ship." A nod, and Chas, still with his weapon held ready, begins to slow trot up the mountain road. Ashley Nighthead bustles toward Mi'yuki, trying to make sure she wasn't too badly hurt in the firefight. "How are you?" she whispers. Ammad Silvio goes to find a new place to hunker down and wait, near Nimail this time. Alistair Bellamy's sword ceases to be a makeshift cane and becomes a rather menacing weapon as the Vanixian turns to face the newly arrived man. "You," he hisses. "I grow tired of your games. What is your real name? Do not feed me any more of that Stelruin Persee nonsense. This... is not the time for childish jokes. Sir." "No--" Lima looks down at the ground, rather fretful. "I tried to find you, Lieu-- Miss Terallo, but I couldn't, so I went back to the mansion." The girl babbles pitifully, hiding her face under her messy curls, looking up only as the young man approaches. When the young man comes into view, Nimail nods his head politely. "Sir, you are the owner here?" A young man narrows his eyes as Alistair Bellamy looms at him. He looks at Nimail, arching an eyebrow inquisitively. "Yes, sir, I am the owner of this mansion. The white-shells had me under a detention guard until about five minutes ago. How pleasant to see them fleeing, screaming like women." Mi'yuki looks to Ashley. "I'm getting a little bit better at time goes on. That was... /quite/ some fight." Her eyes sweep across the large group gathered. "My thanks to whomever arranged for this." Lima looks between the young man, their company, and then, rather intently, back at Erisi, blinking several times. Her much-chewed-on lips part, a look of surprise falling over her facial features. Ashley nods wryly. "Well. I find that as time passes today I get worse and worse." "The troopers you had no idea were taking over the planet? The troopers with a base of operations in the mountains where your mines run through? You lied about your name, no doubt thinking it witty," Alistair points out. "I ignored it because who you are is of no concern. You lied about providing the charts and documents... which you never did. I think it's time you start cooperating a bit more. This is not a request. Already you walk a thin rope bordering on treason against the Republic." A young man raises both eyebrows. "Sir, you are verging on a tyrant's disrespect for my home and property and privacy. Which planet did you say you were the Senator of? Not Byss?" The CorSec Lieutenant, Erisi Terallo, stands by and watches the exchange between Alistair Bellamy and the young man. Her eyes occasionally flick over to Lima then back at the two. "Indeed, Senator, please calm down - This man is fresh from captivity and does not need verbal abuse. He was kind enough to let us use his home for the wounded Corellian refugees." Nimail only gives another nod to the young man, his eyes narrowing a twinge. "I'm going to take a look at the mines." he announces, glancing back to Erisi Terallo. "You said you saw twenty-five troopers down that way?" "You would do a great deal to alleviate the Senator's suspicions if you allowed us access to the locked elevator in your mansion," says Cienna quietly to the young man. Erisi looks to Nimail. "Just off the overflowing river, sir, yes. Please be careful, they looked like elite troopers of some sort." "He didn't have a choice. If he denied the wounded the comforts of his home, he would look even more suspect," Alistair tells Erisi. He turns to Nimail. "Tell Mr... Stelruin Persee here, or whatever his real name is, to unlock the elevator in his mansion. The level of security surrounding it hints that it may lead down, rather than up." A young man looks profoundly irritated. "Are you--fine. Fine, whatever. You can see my study if you really want to. Don't take anything from it or I will be -very annoyed-." Without further words, Nimail quietly walks down towards the mountain road. Kalira leans against the wall again, letting the conversation swirl around without paying it significant heed. "Please forgive the senator, young master," Lima offers apologetically, batting her eyelashes. And promptly clears her throat. "This has just been a tragic event for everyone." Finishing, she hides her cheeks in her hands, letting her hair hide the rest. "Let's get everyone moving to the mansion, then. I don't like being in the open," the Vanixian says, then looks at the young man. "And we have a studio to inspect." A young man finds his eyes drawn irresistibly to Lima, and he smiles, his wide lips curving up slightly. "I'm not angry at you in the slightest," he says. "In fact ... stop by anytime." Ammad Silvio starts to shuffle towards the mansion, leaving the crazy people behind. And the creepy eyelash fluttering nurse. Lima laughs lightly and awkwardly. "Young master is so kind," comes her small voice as she edges closer to the Corellian officer during the move back to the mansion. Kalira trudges along, feeling and looking very weighed down and several shades past exhausted. On the gondola ride, the young man seems to be standing a little too close to the edging-away Lima. But when he returns to his home, his castle, his expression sours. "It will take months just to -clean- it," he says. "Bombs! They tried to bomb my elevator!" Somewhere in the back of Alistair's mind, a part of him knows something is wrong, but consciously he can't help but be amused by the flirtings of the nurse. So adorable. "Well, this happens when you bring suspicion to yourself. Please, unlock it, and I would appreciate it if you showed me some respect and gave me your real name. As is proper between gentlemen." A young man says, "Stelruin Persee, sir. Of the Byss Persees. A cadet branch." The Vanixian snorts. "If that is true, you truly have a most unfortunate name, sir. Quite political. Now... the elevator?" Mi'yuki rides alongside Kalira in the Gondola up. She keeps silent though seems a little concerned by how the young man seems to be chasing Lima's skirt. Poor girl. The young man strides up to the elevator. He holds up his hand and intones flatly, "Amontillado." The security unit deactivates, and the elevator doors slide open. He steps inside, with a sniff. "Come, then." Byss: Tesla Mansion - Office Built in tones of rich, dark wood, this room overlooks the valley beneath the mansion. A large desk sits before the window in a rather stately way. The walls are covered with all sorts of certificates, medals and paintings. A large portrait hung on the far wall contains the image of Lord Aravel Connicintavus. Painting Collection: Aravel's Portrait - Fake Masterpiece by Wittier - Masterpiece by Bitian - Masterpiece by Aigue - Portrait of Liberty - Free Alderaan Statuette - Vanadium Goddess Statuette As Cienna enters the room, her eyes flit about like a thief's, seeming to look past the portraits to their potential for concealing interesting hidden objects. She whispers something to Bellamy. Erisi Terallo makes her way into the office and immediately starts to inspect the paintings. "Normal enough, no? There doesnt seem to be anything suspicious here." A young man turns, fixing a level stare on Alistair Bellamy. "Are you a connoisseur of fine art?" "Lord Aravel Connicintavus," Alistair states as he steps out of the elevator and is greeted by the image. "A brilliant man, remembered fondly by all Vanixians. Now, if you will pardon a little disorder, Mr. Persee, we will inspecting the area. Which, of course, you won't mind, since you want to be cleared of suspicion." He nods to Cienna. Lima, too, seems concerned about the skirt-chasing, but doesn't falter at pitiful attempts at flirtation, "Oh, it's quite lovely in here. I hope you don't mind all of us," she pauses to clear her throat, yet again, but her voice is gentler, afterwards, "coming up here to look." A young man makes a distasteful expression. "Suit yourself, Senator. Do whatever you think you need to do. Just don't breathe on the canvases. The room is climate controlled for a reason. Each of these is worth approximately a quarter million credits. They are ensured, and their casings will destroy them if theft is attempted." Po investigates the paintings and statues. "Interesting," he says to himself. "Though a bit more focused than my own collection, it does seem rather expensive." He hardly seems effected by his own untreated blaster burn. A young man looks back at Lima, expression turning gentle again, even suggestive. "I certainly don't mind you, as much as I mind all the rest. You have an ethereal quality. A mysterious way about you." The Vanixian turns to heh'ing man and frowns, but continues his careful inspection of the paintings. "Can they be moved at all without activating the security system?" "I will be right back." Erisi Terallo smiles and heads back down the elevator towards the main foyer. A young man gives the Vanixian an icy look. "Enough to allow cleaning. You don't look like a licensed cleaner of antique art to me." Chas returns, battered even more than when he left. He looks about the room "Ok, we need to go back to where we rescued everyone. The ship will land there." He announces, all the while he looks at those that are present. A young man says, "Let me just say that I doubt you have two million credits to pay to my insurance brokerage." Kalira looks up as Chas returns, seeing his battered condition, then looks around the room and shakes her head. Art? Please, they're talking about art? She simply turns and walks to Chas. "I'm certain she knows what to do," Mi'yuki tells Ashley. "Probably has a lot of unwanted attention." Then more to the rest she adds, "Looks like a dead end to me if you want to get to the mines? Unless there is some secert passage hidden behind a painting." "Young master is very kind," Lima buries her cheeks in her hands again, making a step back towards Erisi, only to find her gone. A hiss of a curse escapes her lips, before she's smiling awkwardly again. "And, you too, are very mysterious. So many fine things, but on a quiet world like Byss. No one else to look at them." "Oh, but I am. We Vanixian are trained in such things since infancy," Alistair assures in a mocking tone. He turns to the one of Aravel. "Alas, it seems we are in a hurry." He quickly gets to trying to peer behind the paintings and examining the desk. Seeing a poor girl in distress, the skinny, shuffling kid known as, Kid, to the mean Oriel, but Ammad to the rest, moves over to Lima, "Ma'am?" He asks, voice squeaking. The young man turns his eyes on Lima, smiling gently. "No one else to share them with," he says. "It's true. It can be lonely. But the rest of the galaxy is so chaotic nowadays, and Byss has been so quiet." Ashley Nighthead seems confused, rather, staring around the capacious room and seeing nothing but paintings, certainly nothing to do with the death and chaos of before. Her face says it clearly: why are we here? Po opens up his duffle bag and searches for something among the white crab armor. "I think I have a scanner in here, if someone knows how to use it. The manual said something about detecting... well, many things. I just leave it on and it beeps at me..." Chas smiles at Kalira then he looks up "Last call, am going to go set the beacon," he then turns and heads to the elevator. He lowers his head "I want to be off this rock and the sooner the better." ABILITY CHECK: Alistair Bellamy attempts a very difficult feat of Salvage ... HORRIBLE MONSTROUS BOTCH! Ammad Silvio scoots, last call wins over pretty girls. One of the paintings jostled free by Alistair suddenly erupts into a puff of chemicals and crumbles before everyone present's eyes. A security alarm begins to howl. The young man turns living, raising his voice and shouting, "You INCOMPETENT NINNY! You PANTAGRUELIAN OAF! You great LIZARD-MONKEY!" "I'm going with," Kalira replies and follows Chas. Ashley wordlessly follows Kalira out the door. Having totally botched something up, the Vanixian turns for the elevator, daintily moving out of the room. "Oh well. Please, feel free to contact my office and I will pay you for the damages. Mm." "Wait, wait, we're doing something here," says Cienna to Chas. ABILITY CHECK: Cienna Diak attempts a very difficult feat of Salvage ... HORRIBLE MONSTROUS BOTCH! "I've always wanted to destroy something beautiful," says Cienna with a wry smile before ducking into the elevator. A young man rounds on Cienna, lunging at her, his hands going for her neck. "You barbarian!" COMBAT: A young man lashes out at Cienna Diak with his fists! COMBAT: Cienna Diak tries to dodge, but A young man hits and mauls her. At the horrible actions of his companions, Po sighs and puts the hand-scanner back into his duffle bag. "Well, it seems that my fellows have no respect for art." He watches a brawl break out. Lima gasps at the outburst, stumbling backward, into a few of the departing folk. "Oh, how very dreadful." Her hands fly to her mouth as fighting ensues. "Stop it! You've damaged enough of his things!" Cienna hisses at the young man and quickly draws her holdout blaster and aims a shot at his torso as he punches her. COMBAT: Cienna Diak wields her BlasTech HR2 Holdout Blaster. COMBAT: Cienna Diak fires her BlasTech HR2 Holdout Blaster at A young man! COMBAT: A young man ignites his red lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: A young man parries Cienna Diak's blaster bolt with his red lightsaber. As the young man goes for Cienna, Alistair tsk-tsks audibly... then his eyes widen at the saber. "Alas. Stelruin indeed." The young man's face is suddenly illuminated by a wash of red light as a blade of crackling red energy ignites between his hands. His eyes blaze, and as he motions with one hand, the elevator clicks shut. The blade thrusts out at Cienna once again. The exit to Byss: Tesla Mansion is locked. COMBAT: A young man swings his red lightsaber at Cienna Diak! COMBAT: Cienna Diak tries to dodge, but A young man's red lightsaber strikes and vivisects her. Cienna Diak collapses, critically injured. "Now, now, Mr. Persee. No need to overreact," Alistair notes, stepping back against the sealed elevator and pressing whatever button is available beside it. If any. Cienna dutifully collapses to the ground, clutching a hand to her stomach as it is pierced with the red blade. Then she turns to glance at the window, eyes suddenly alight, and, clipping the grappling hook from her bag to the frame in one smooth motion, dives elegantly towards the village below. The young man smiles, his froglike, unctuous mouth forming a nasty curve. "Hardly overreaction, old chap," he says as he approaches, saber flickering in his hand. "Come now. Two hundred and fifty thousand credits or your life." Lima stumbles back, a terrified look on her youthful features. The light of the blade illuminates every edge of them, a bit hard for a girl her age, really. As Alistair goes for the elevator, her eyes go wide, following his movements. "It was an accident--" the girl tries. ABILITY CHECK: Po attempts a moderate feat of Athletics ... Failure ... "I need access to a banking console to get the funds, Mr. Persee. I do have the money. As Regent of Vanix and a Bellamy I enjoy quite a fortune, I assure you," Alistair says, eyes on the approaching man. The young man's eyes narrow. He points the blade at Alistair. "It is too bad you don't simply carry it. It is a tragedy for you that you did not bother to ask yourself whose home you were destroying." Po attempts to jet-pack out the window, the red lightsaber far to deadly for someone of his caliber to handle in combat. "Sorry Alistair, but I can't deal with something like that right now," he says as his jetpack lights up, launching him out the window. Anybody watching could tell, he isn't much of one for jetpacking as he barrels down into the city and crashes into a building. "Clearly, I made a mistake," Alistair states, then waves his hand rather casually in the direction of Persee. FORCE: Alistair Bellamy calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Alistair Bellamy hurls a free alderaan Statuette toward A young man! COMBAT: A young man hacks through Alistair Bellamy's flying debris with his red lightsaber. "Persee!" Lima answers for Alistair, desperately, voice rough. "A noble family, who have served Byss for generations. That offers hospitality to those who might--" the girl ducks aside as statues fly, words cutting off. "Well, this is quite problematic," Alistair assures, crysblade held in front of him, almost as if to ward off a demon of lore. "Mr. Persee, I urge you to calm down and consider this situation. See reason. If you kill me, I cannot pay you back for the damaged property and then you will have Republic troops swarming all over your precious home." Mr. Persee only shakes his head. "Somehow," he says pleasantly, "I think that there must be certain advantages to being trapped in the middle of a warzone. Ordinary force of law simply doesn't apply after an imperialistic ass violates it. I will show you the infinite respect you showed my artworks. Stay still." Up comes the blade, and it slashes down. COMBAT: A young man swings his red lightsaber at Alistair Bellamy! COMBAT: Alistair Bellamy tries to dodge, but A young man's red lightsaber strikes and shreds him. Lima crouches low, gripped in place, watching as the arc of crimson strikes flesh. A shudder passes through the girl. That smell- the particular aroma of scorched meat- hangs in the air. Carefully, she edges forward, around the combatants. Alistair screams as the lightsaber shreds across his side, tearing away the cloth and leaving only a large, cauterized cut decorating the skin. He falls against the elevator and there, on the ground, trying to keep his voice steady, and in a clear desperate attempt, he states: "Amontillado." Whether he succeeds in unlocking the elevator or not, he thrusts his crysblade forward in a rather crude stabbing attempt. COMBAT: Alistair Bellamy attacks A young man with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! COMBAT: A young man parries with his red lightsaber. A young man ripostes and grievously wounds Alistair Bellamy. Alistair Bellamy collapses, critically injured. The young man's red weapon lunges inside Alistair's guard, thrusting his weapon away and skipping in for a lethal pleasantry. But the young man's blade deactivates with a hiss before delivering the coup de grace. "Take him away," he says suddenly to Lima. "And take off that ridiculous disguise. I will show you an alternate exit route, if you promise never to return to Byss." "No!" A little too late, and not very feminine at all, Lima cries out, then puts a hand to her mouth. Coughing slightly, the girl stands, leveling a gaze on the young man, after casting a quick one to the wounded Senator. "Very well, and.. thank you," the voice is more even, masculine now. A pause, then, "... Who are you, really?" The Vanixian's last chance is easily done away with, and in that moment he loses all his remaining strength. Panting, there against the elevator, his eyes widen... even after it is clear the last strike is held back. As Lima and Persee begin their exchange, he just stays there, silent, trying very hard not to groan or even remind the assailant that he is in the same room. The young man's frog-like smile rises at the edges and then lowers, amused, as Persee looks down at the fallen Vanixian, then at Lima. "Just a friend who always had a soft spot for Corellia," he says quietly. "I hope all your refugees have had time to evacuate, and I ask you to take care. You are a very beautiful young man--I mean it spiritually--and I hope you keep safe after this." So saying, he walks to the back of the room and says, "Lafitte." A trapdoor opens ... Lima brushes aside some stray locks of hair and steps closer to the fallen Vanixian, wrapping an arm around his middle to pull him up. Not an easy feat, but the boy-girl manages with a small grunt. "I hope they have had time to evacuate, as well," Liam L'hnnar says mournfully. "But, thank you. For helping them, here. And-- I really am sorry about your house." The boy tries not to blush, yet pink creeps onto his cheeks, and looks away, towards the trap door. "I hope you also keep safe, Mister Persee. May the Force be with you." That said, he hoists the broken man up a little, and heads for the escape. And the young man with the large, unctuous mouth watches the blushing boy go. It would be creepy, if it weren't so obviously creepy. Alistair uses what little strength he has left to make Lima's work easier. He does not even turn back to see the guy who just owned him. Defeat is best left forgotten, at the back. Category:March 2009 RP Logs